1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a wireless hands-free apparatus with a sound-absorbing function, and especially relates to a membrane sound capture device. The membrane sound capture device can isolate the sound outside and prevent the noise from transmitting into the connecting line. Therefore, the transferring quality of the wireless and hands-free earphone with a sound-absorbing function is promoted and the noise is reduced.
2. Description of Related Art
The sound input device of the mobile phone is increasingly important with the popularization of communication products. Presently, a microphone is the essential device in sound transfer. Hence, the use of a microphone in mobile phone communications, and in receiving and recording a sound source, is common in human daily life. As a result, structural designs for microphones are obviously significant.
The prior art wired or wireless parts of the sound capture device of the hands-free earphone are classed as throat style, sound-absorbing style and out-connecting style. Reference is made to FIG. 1, which illustrates a prior art bluetooth earphone. The earphone comprises a bluetooth earpiece 1, a microphone 11 and a wireless communication module 12. The microphone 11 is set at the end of the bluetooth earpiece 1 and not only the user's voice but also the sound in the surrounding are captured by the microphone 11. For this reason, the communication quality is poor.
Reference is made to FIG. 2, which illustrates a conventional piezoelectric earphone 2 used in a mobile phone 6. The earphone 2 mainly comprises a plugging earphone 21, a piezoelectric microphone 22 and a connecting line 23. The connecting line 23 is connected to the mobile phone 6. An oscillating wave is generated by a contact between the piezoelectric microphone 22 and a human body and then transferred to the connecting line 23. The major drawback of sound tone conducted in this way is excessive bass (low-pitch portion) and insufficient high-pitch and medium-pitch portions. Therefore the voice is distorted and the voice quality is not ideal. Still another drawback is the inconvenience due to the wire connection of the earphone.
No matter what improvement is made, ambient sound is transmitted into the out-connected microphone, whether a piezoelectric microphone or a conventional bluetooth earphone, when communicating, and the quality of the communication is reduced.